Don't Look Back
Don't Look Back is a single by the soundtrack group, Aozu. Lyrics Kanji= 待ち焦がれた季節が スピイドあげて 始まりを告げる青い空 思いっきり笑ったその横顔を いつまでも大切にしたいね 高い入道雲から 舞い降りた風が　叩く　心の扉 Don't Let Me Down　Don't Look Back ハナバな気持ち捨てて 昨日よりも明日の夢を語ろう Don't Let Me Down　Don't Look Back どうにかなるはずさ ただ信じた道をまっすぐに 進むだけさ 放課後の誰もいない校舎の影 語り明かした事もあったね 突然の夕立が色を変えても 消えない約束を信じて 渇きを潤せば 身体を流れる　抑え切れない想い Don't Let Me Down　Don't Look Back この広い世界で 眩しい光が射す場所を探そう Don't Let Me Down　Don't Look Back もう立ち止まらずに ただ信じた道をまっすぐに 進むだけさ Don't Let Me Down　Don't Look Back ハンバな気持ち捨てて 昨日よりも明日の夢を語ろう Don't Let Me Down　Don't Look Back どうにかなるはずさ ただ信じた道をまっすぐに 進むだけさ |-| Romaji= Romaji Machikogareta kisetsu ga SPEED agete Hajimari wo tsugeru aoi sora Omoikkiri waratta sono yokogao wo Itsu made mo taisetsu ni shitai ne Takai nyuudougumo kara Maiorita kaze ga Tataku Kokoro no tobira Don't Let Me Down Don't Look Back Hanpa na kimochi sutete Kinou yori mo ashita no yume wo katarou Don't Let Me Down Don't Look Back Dou ni ka naru hazu sa Tada shinjita michi wo massugu ni Susumu dake sa Houkago no dare mo inai kousha no kage Katariakashita koto mo atta ne Totsuzen no yuudachi ga iro wo kaete mo Kienai yakusoku wo shinjite Kawaki wo uruoseba Karada wo nagareru Osaekirenai omoi Don't Let Me Down Don't Look Back Kono hiroi sekai de Mabushii hikari ga sasu basho wo sagasou Don't Let Me Down Don't Look Back Mou tachidomarazu ni Tada shinjita michi wo massugu ni Susumu dake sa Don't Let Me Down Don't Look Back Hanpa na kimochi sutete Kinou yori mo ashita no yume wo katarou Don't Let Me Down Don't Look Back Dou ni ka naru hazu sa Tada shinjita michi wo massugu ni Susumu dake sa |-| English= The season that we longed for Raised its speed The blue sky told of a beginning Your profile that laughed wholeheartedly I want to always cherish it The wind that swooped down from the tall cumulo-nimbus clouds strikes upon the door of my heart Don't Let Me Down, Don't Look Back Let's throw away all of our fragmented feelings And talk about our dreams of a tomorrow that's greater than yesterday Don't Let Me Down, Don't Look Back We'll get there somehow We'll just follow this road that we believed in Head on. At the school building, after school, when nobody is around we've talked until dawn before, haven't we? Even if a sudden evening rain changes the scenery believe in the unfading promise that we made When my thirst is quenched Uncurbable feelings flow throughout my body Don't Let Me Down, Don't Look Back In this wide world Let's search for the place the brilliant light shines upon Don't Let Me Down, Don't Look Back Without standing still any more We'll just follow this road that we believed in Head on Don't Let Me Down, Don't Look Back Let's throw away all of our fragmented feelings And talk about our dreams of a tomorrow that's greater than yesterday Don't Let Me Down, Don't Look Back We'll get there somehow We'll just follow this road that we believed in Head on Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music